Modern life requires a more efficient use of space. Consequently, a smaller-sized carrier can provide greater convenience to users, while ensuring strong power. A traditional hand hydraulic carrier is mainly used to handle cargo pallets or directly handle cargos, which can be conveniently operated and flexibly moved. However, such a traditional hand carrier can merely be manually moved or pulled, which is labor-consuming and inefficient, especially when the ground is uneven.
Although traditional full-electric carriers sold on the market are time-saving and labor-saving, they are cumbersome, have a huge volume, complicated design are difficult to maintain. Furthermore, such an full-electric carrier needs to be operated by a professional operator, further increasing the operational difficulty.
To provide comparable handling capacity as traditional hand hydraulic carriers, the present invention provides a walking-type electric carrier having extremely-reduced volume and turning radius, which can be conveniently used in a narrow passage or in a container.